


Rewind

by Needle_In_A_NeedleStack



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Mystery Spot, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Series Spoilers, Tread Carefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needle_In_A_NeedleStack/pseuds/Needle_In_A_NeedleStack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam saw Metatron stab Dean. He saw the light leave Dean's eyes. So why was he back in Broward County, listening to "Heat of the Moment" by Asia. </p><p>If you haven't seen up to the end of Season 9, then Do Not Read, Please and Thank you. There are Spoilers littered throughout this entire story. Rating Subject to change. Be wary of where you step, for there is danger of spoilers here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Play, Pause. Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> So, This Idea floated around tumblr. And I have no idea if anyone else has also written anything like this. If they have, sorry for making it seem like I stole it. I started writing this back in September, so yeah.  
> Comments make me a happy writer.  
> They also make me pot new chapters faster.  
> I've also posted this on FF.net, where you can find me as BookNerdluver21!

Sam saw Metatron stab Dean. He saw the light leave Dean's eyes.

So why was he back in Broward County listening to "Heat of the moment" by Asia, with Dean yelling at him to get up because it was time for break-fast. Like Lucifer had never happened. Or the soulless version of him that had run around for a year. Or Leviathan. Or angels. Or anything that Sam remember doing for the past seven years, rewound to the Tuesday that Dean died again.

"Dean? The hell?" Sam murmured, "Why are you…?" Sam faltered, unsure of what to ask, not knowing if Dean remembered everything or it was just him.

Because he was sure that his life was being messed with and so were his memories. And only one person had the mojo for that.

"You gonna stay in bed all day?"

"No, just, just give me a second alright? I had a really crazy dream." Sam continued staring at Dean in complete wonder.

"Clowns or midgets?" Dean remarks with a smirk.

'All of the above and worse' Sam thinks. "Not funny, Dean."

"Oh, Come on! It was a little funny."

"You know what? I'm going out for a bit. Don't follow me. I have my phone, call me if you're dying. No wait," Sam paused thinking about the endless Tuesdays where it was useless for him to try to stop Dean dying, "Don't call me if you're dying. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok. Jeez. You'll tell me if something is wrong or if you need me, right?" Dean asked.

'There's so much trust. So this is what that felt like…' Sam thought.

"Yeah whatever, jerk." Sam replied, throwing on his jacket. He slammed the motel door, he took a deep breath and exhaled, he started walking until he reached the diner where the Trickster, or Gabriel as he knows now, is eating pancakes.

'Pancakes drowned in syrup. That's his favorite' Sam remembered, going back to the Dream/Vision he saw.

"Loki," Sam whispered into Gabriel's ear. "How have you been?"

"Sammy! Just the man I was looking for!" Loki said.

"If you think that last whatever it was, was funny?"

"Whoa Samsquatch! Calm your mooses. That last thing? Wasn't me. Someone else put you in a trance inside my time loop. You've been asleep or the past couple of days, I had to put Dean under a similar trance so he didn't go on a rampage."

"Do you know what I was dreaming about?" Sam questioned, "Because if you do then I know who you are."

"Oh? And who might that be Sam? Because I could be anybody you wanted me to be." Gabriel whispered.

"Really Gabriel? Anybody I want, huh?" Sam murmured tauntingly, waiting for Gabriel to catch his slip.

"Yep! Anybody!" Gabriel had continued talking and Sam started to snort and laugh.

"Really, Gabriel, you didn't notice?" Sam said teasingly, "Oh mighty archangel! Nothing get past you does it!"

"I hate you." Gabriel pouted, "Really, that's how you want to play it? You're teasing a trickster! I'll get you back!"

"Yeah, whatever, Gabe." Sam said before placing a soft kiss on Gabriel's cheek.

Gabriel spluttered, "Gabe? Since when did I let you all me that! I never even gave you permission to call me Gabriel."

"Your permission came when we bonded." Sam said with a small smile, remembering that fantastic night.

"Bonded? Since when? And for the record. I don't dream snoop. I respect peoples dreamscape."

"We bonded when we finally realized our feelings for each other and when it was the second best option to stopping the apocalypse."

"Oh so I was just a tool?"

"Not at all. I love you Gabriel. Honestly. But the only options I had were to bond with another archangel, or say yes to Lucifer, regain control and jump back into the cage with him riding shotgun." Sam said, putting his hand on Gabriel's, trying to convey all the love Sam had for him through touch. "After we bonded, you went and did something completely stupid and I was left with the option of jumping."

"Oh and what stupid thing did I do?" Gabriel wondered seeing the sad look on Sam's face, turning the hand that Sam had grabbed and holding it in a tight grip, "That look you're giving me only tells me that it was seriously stupid and probably ruined your life or something like that."

"Yeah, something like that. Gabriel, you died, saving me and Dean and Kali, from Lucifer. Lucifer killed you. And it tore a gaping hole in my chest. Or that's what it felt like."

"Sam, will you tell me everything you saw?" Gabriel asked, looking slightly sick, 'I can't die! Not yet.' 

"Yes, I'll tell you, but not here. Here anybody could be listening." Sam said with a mischievous grin, like he had a secret.

He turned around and there was Dean, staring at him in shock, "Really Sammy?! The Trickster? That was your big secret? That was why you stormed out this morning? I knew something was wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me exactly, Dean? Please explain. Because I remember very clearly telling you NOT to follow me! And that I would tell you when I was ready. But since you just had to follow me... Loki, this ass-hat is coming with us. because otherwise he's going to throw a hissy-fit, and I really don't want to hear it, and I was going to explain everything to BOTH of you separately, because some details are personal, but whatever. Dean, you don't get to ask questions until the end. Because you know what, I don't want to have to keep explaining things, when I'm not really sure myself what's going on. And that is ONE of the reasons Loki is here. Loki you get to explain the other one to him, and the last one we both get to, ok?" Sam ranted, "Do we all understand and agree?"

"Yes." mumbled a somber, confused looking Dean.

"You know my answer, sweet-cheeks." Gabriel smirked.

"Good, now Loki, a place where not even they can hear please?" Sam asked politely, pulling up his favorite of Gabriel's houses and throwing the image towards Gabriel.

"Alright, alright! That house it is."

"And don't forget our stuff, we might be there a while." Sam said, smiling at Gabriel, knowing that he would bring their stuff and the Impala.

"You got it." Gabriel snapped his fingers at they were in a cabin in the middle of the woods, a fire going in a fireplace, one of the comfiest looking couches(actually it was the comfiest couch, Sam thought) across for the fireplace and a small table with a couple plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs, a bottle of syrup, and three cups of steaming something. (Sam knew it was Hot Chocolate.)

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked, stomach grumbling, but not trusting anything until he got answers.

"We are just outside Hammerfest." Gabriel answered.

"And where the hell is that?!" Dean was freaking out a bit, outside the windows was nothing but woods and snow. 'Snow?' Dean thought, 'It's April, right?'

"Norway." Sam replied.


	2. What Happens in Norway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this here.  
> I also forgot to tell all of you, I'm also on FF.net, my name there is BookNerdluver21.  
> SO here is the Second chapter of Rewind!!!
> 
> *About the Peppermint and Queen of the Meadow, I personally have no idea if these two herbs/flowers smell good together, so if you try it and it smells awful, I apologize, and then message me to tell m so I don't try it either. Thanks!
> 
> ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN!!!!! I don't have a beta, but I'm looking for one! Also, if I forgot in Chapter one! I own none of supernatural, as much as I wish I did.

"Norway?! Seriously Sam? To tell me whatever crap you're going through right now you and the Trickster had to drag me to freaking Norway?!" Dean yelled, angry and confused.

"Um, yeah? I didn't want people listening in on our conversation…" Sam said just wanting to get the conversation over with.

"Oh? And what does this conversation have to do with The Trickster?!" Dean yelled.

"Because it just does, Dean! Can't you just trust me right now?!" Sam yelled back, frustrated.

"Okay, Sam, of course I can trust you. You know I trust you. I always have." Dean said, finally realizing how upset Sam looked about this 'Conversation'.

"Say that after I tell you what I saw."

And Sam began explaining why Loki-Gabriel- was there. He was part of this dream too, and he had also helped keep Dean from waking Sam up for the past few days.

Sam explained, that after Dean had gone to Hell, he became completely overwhelmed, and had leaned too much on Ruby, who got him addicted to Demon Blood, which had led to the rise of Lucifer and the Apocalypse. And then he explained soulless Sam, and the Hallucinations of Lucifer, and the rise of the Leviathan, and the Trials, and The Mark of Cain, and then Metatron stabbing Dean, and him falling asleep brother-less again, and waking up here.

"Angels. Really? After all the crap we've been through now God shows up? And Demon Blood Sam. Really? After all the crap it gave you with yellow eyes?" Dean asked, wiping his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"That's why I told you now, so you know I won't do it. When you go to Hell, one of the first things I'm going to do is kill Ruby. And then I'm not going to go after Lilith." Sam Said tears dripping off his cheeks and onto his pants.

"Oh?" Gabriel said, speaking for the first time in several hours, "And how are you going to do that Samsquatch?"

"With your help, Gabriel." Sam said quietly, smiling softly at the Archangel.

"Oh really." Gabriel said smarmily.

"Yep! You know why?" Sam asked just as smooth.

"Tell me oh great one." Was the sarcastic reply.

"Because this." And then Sam smashed his lips on Gabriel's.

Gabriel was startled for a few seconds then began kissing back, running his tongue over Sam's lower lip asking for entrance.

"Guys! Seriously? In front of me? That's disgusting! Sam, couldn't you have figured out a better way to come out of the closet. You didn't have to tell me by kissing The Trick-" Dean was cut off by Sam saying, "Gabriel." "What- Never mind. You didn't have to kiss him to tell me you were gay. I already knew that."

"The term is Bisexual, Dean." Sam said moodily.

"Bi, Gay, whatever, just don't do it in front of me." Dean said back full of sass.

"Whatever, just don't hate me when I tell you not to have eye-sex with your own angel.

"Wha! Eye-sex! I don't have an Angel!" Dean spluttered.

"Yes you do. And if I didn't have an angel already I probably would have gone after him." Sam said, trying to get a rise out of both Gabriel and Dean.

"Oi!" Gabriel yelled, just before he Bit down on Sam's neck, "I'm going to get you back for that."

"Hey! That's MY angel you're talking about!" Dean yelled angrily.

Sam just smirked, "That's what I thought, Dean. Sorry I said that Gabriel, in my vision, before you died you were training to be a trickster. I guess the urge to pull one over on Dean is still there, no matter what."

"Speaking of your vision, Do you have any clue as to who gave it to you? Or how you ended up in that trance state?" Dean asked curiously.

"Yeah, I have a couple of ideas, but I needed to tell you guys about the vision first before I tried anything." Sam said, looking around the cabin.

"And what exactly are you going to try?" Dean demanded.

"Yeah Sammich, what are you going to try in my cabin." Gabriel queried.

"I'm going to summon Faunus, the Roman God of Prophecy." Sam said, pulling things from shelves, and started pouring ingredients into a copper bowl.

"Seriously, Sammy?!" Dean yelled, bewildered, "First you have a weird ass Vision, that practically describes the rest of our lives and now you want to summon a god. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Why, exactly, are you summoning the Roman God of Prophecy?" Gabriel asked apprehensively.

"You'll see once I've summoned him." Sam responded, "Don't worry, Gabriel, I won't let him destroy anything. Besides, from what I've read about him, he's one of the calmer gods."

"When the hell have you had time to read about him?" Dean questioned.

"You went to hell Dean, there were four months of me trying to get you back. One of the things I researched was Gods, and which ones would be willing to help me bring you back, but before I went to summon any of them, you were already back. but I still looked over the notes every once and a while." Sam said thinking back, well forward, to the months he spent researching, and drinking demon blood.

"Oh. What kind of brain do you have to be able to remember all that stuff?"

"The scientific term is 'Eidetic Memory' Dean." Sam said with a roll of his eyes, "And I kind of had to have it, living with dad, and his freaking exorcism training. At least one of us had to be able to do it without looking at a book."

"Jesus, my little brothers a genius, and I never noticed." Dean said, looking a bit depressed.

"You're a genius too Dean, you're the best hunter I know. you could probably get into any locked building, and if you tried, and weren't on the FBI's most, you could probably be part of the FBI itself."

"This is sweet and all, but Sam, you had a god to summon?" Gabriel said with his snarkiest voice.

"All you had to do was ask." Said a deep voice from right behind Gabriel, "Although I appreciate the ritual, Sam. Queen of the Meadow always smell best after they have been mixed with peppermint.*"

"Faunus. It's been a while." Gabriel said, after he got over his initial shock.

"Indeed, Loki, or are you finally going by Gabriel? It's been too long. We really must discuss more of what's begun, later. Sam, I thought you were never going to call. I've been waiting for years. or was it days? Time is always confusing for someone like us."

"Like us? What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Well Seers, of course." Faunus said.

"But that was the YED giving me those visions, they stopped after we killed him." Sam said, "That was rude, sorry, would you like something to drink, Faunus?"

"No thank you, Sam." Faunus said, taking a step closer to Sam, looking closely at Sam's third eye, "Curious. Your visions were caused a lot by the blood forced upon you as a baby, but as soon as the demon was killed they stopped."

"What do you mean 'caused a lot by the blood'?" Sam asked, slightly worried by what may come up next.

"Well even before you had the demon blood forced upon you, you had the abilities of a Seer. You've always been one of us Sam, you just haven't noticed."

"So this dream or vision that I had while in Broward County was actually a vision?" Sam asked.

"No that was another powerful being, putting that into your head. That's why it was so vivid. Remember how the visions powered by the YED were grainy, flashes mostly, and they caused you great pain?"

"Yes. How could I forget that?" Sam asked angrily, unsure as to why Faunus was drudging that back up.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to bring back bad memories. But this is important. Most times visions, for true Seers, don't cause major headaches, only dizziness as the vision occurs, but headaches? Never. I'm only asking to find out who sent you that vision."

"Wait. What do you mean 'find out'?" Dean asked angrily, "You're the God of Prophecy. Wouldn't it be you to send out visions to people?"

"That 'Name' will be the death of me. Just like Gabriel, Messenger of God, he who delivers the Word of God, unto Mary, bearer or God's son. Gabriel turned Loki, the Trickster, the messenger of justice, the shape-shifter, always changing, always adapting, always running, always giving into the Mayhem of 'just desserts'." Faunus said, moving towards Gabriel, "Who are you now, Gabriel? Loki? Or are you finally accepting your role as The Messenger?"

"Fuck you, Faunus. You already know my answer." Gabriel whispered back furiously.

"Aha! I knew it!" Faunus cried out joyously, "But back to the matter at hand." he said seriously, "Do not worry Gabriel, you and I can finish our discussion later, while Sam Awakens. Dean I hope you don't mind if I put your brother to sleep for a few hours, you can use the kitchen, to make food if you get hungry, I'm going to be taking Gabriel somewhere so he knows what to do to help Sam when he wakes up."

And with that Faunus, tapped three fingers to Sam's third eye, and Sam knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT"S SO LATE! I'm so incompetent. I'll try to post more often, but college, and life are slowly draining my batteries on writing. I'm writing as often as I can but it's difficult. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

THEN-

"Then Faunus tapped three fingers to Sam's third eye, and Sam knew no more."

NOW-

Gabriel paced, digging a path into the carpet as Sam slept. It had been three days since Sam agreed to begin his training with Faunus, to gain control of his visions and other powers. Dean was moodily sitting next to Sam, the two had come to an agreement that Gabriel was actually on their side; only after a small yelling match and mini prank war, in which Dean lost on both accounts.

Dean was watching over Sam in his magically induced slumber, waiting for his brother to wake up. Days had passed and Dean could feel the anxiety building, the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like their father saying  _'What if he's actually dead, what if the trickster is playing a trick on you and he's actually dead. Why are you trusting a monster Dean? Never trust a monster, no matter how human they look.'_  

"Dean," Faunus' voice protruded through his dark cloud,

"Stop the depressing thoughts, Your brother is not dead, and as you can see Gabriel is just as worried as you. Sam will wake soon." 

As Faunus said this Sam began to mumble and twitch, the clutches of sleep leaving Sam and letting him wake. 

"God of Prophecy, huh?" Dean snarked, "You saw him waking up now, didn't you?"

"No, I merely recalled my awakening, I remember waking after three days," Faunus said. 

"De." Sam murmured. "Sammy?" Dena said as he leaned over Sam, crowding him. 

"Dean I wouldn't..." but Faunus' warning came to late as Sam shot up and smashed forehead into Dean's nose, causing Dean to jump back, trip over his recently vacated chair and fall loudly onto the floor.  

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Dean, why were you right there? Don't you know not to crowd people when they're waking up?" Sam berated, rubbing his forehead. 

"Sorry for being worried about you, bitch. Next time I'll make sure not to." Dean said, voice full of sarcasm. 

"Jerk." Sam said with a small smile.

"Sam no need to scold your brother, you have been asleep for three days. He has the right to worry." Faunus said, with a small smile and huffed a whispering laugh at the brothers antics. 

"Sam! You're awake!" Gabriel said with a smile as he entered the room, the ruckus alerting him to Sam's awakened state, "Just in time for lunch." 

Gabriel snapped up everyone's favorite foods and they began to eat. 

"Sam," Faunus started 'I'd like to explain your training to you, if I may."

"You're the boss, Faunus, when do we get started?" Sam asked. "We will begin tomorrow. I want you to sleep naturally after this, before you argue, the last three days were a magically induced sleep, which is good for opening up your third eye at the beginning, but after that you need actual sleep, natural sleep to regenerate your body and mind. After you wake tomorrow we will meditate, and begin some simple training maneuvers. We will escalate your training after mastery of those things."

"Works for me, I'll make sure to sleep tonight. Thanks, Faunus." Sam said as he finished his salad. 

Sam spent the rest of the day talking and joking with Dean about anything and everything before deciding it was time to sleep. Sam fell asleep easily and slept deeply. He dreamt of happier times with Gabriel and his brother.

* * *

Sam was currently five days into his training and he was growing more and more frustrated with Gabriel, he was clearly avoiding any sort of contact with him and would hardly look at Sam. Something was on his Bonded’s mind and he needed to figure out what it was.

Faunus let Sam go early for the day, noticing Sam was too distracted to complete the training for the day. Giving Sam instructions to meditate and relax after dinner.

Sam spent some of the afternoon trying to figure out how to approach Gabriel without scaring him off and then spent the rest of the afternoon meditating and practicing the training maneuvers he had been taught. At dinner, Sam sat across from Gabriel looking directly at his face, and waiting for his chance to speak with Gabriel.

“Gabriel?” Sam spoke up as Gabriel went to leave the table, most likely trying to run away, “Could we talk for a few minutes?”

“You had the chance Sam, at dinner, why didn’t you then?” Gabriel asked.

“It would have made you want to run away more. I think you would rather do this in private, I would to actually.”

“Do what, Sam?” “I need an answer as to why you’ve been avoiding me like the plague.”

“I have not been avoiding you like the plague. I can’t even get the plague.” Gabriel mumbled sullenly as Sam lead the way to his room. _‘Their room’_ Sam’s brain reminded him, this was the room he and Gabriel had bonded in, in the alternative future.

“Why are you acting like this Gabriel?” Sam asked, “Give me an honest answer?”

“Acting like what, Sam?” Gabriel asked.

“Like you don’t want me. Like you’ve never wanted me, even though you trusted me, enough to believe me after Broward County.” Sam breathed, not at all sounding confident.

“Don’t want you? Sam, you are the most amazing person anyone could ask for. How could you think anyone wouldn’t want you?” Gabriel harshly said, like Sam doubting himself was and insult to him.

“That’s just it, Gabriel!” Sam half yelled, “I don’t want anyone else. I want you. I have since we met at the college! I don’t care about anyone else’s opinion. Why are you acting like this, even though you know that!?”

“Maybe because I don’t know that!” Gabriel roared, “I’m not ‘your’ Gabriel, Sam! I’m the Gabriel from this timeline and I don’t know that you don’t care about other’s opinions or that you only want me! I don’t know that because I don’t know you! I’ve only actually known you since we started this whole Tuesday thing! I trust you though! I don’t know why! I just know that I trust you and I want to be near you! So don’t tell me that I know you, Sam because I don’t!” Gabriel’s last few words were broken whispers.

“Gabriel, you could have told me. You could have come to me with any questions you had about me or the other timeline. Do you want to know how we became bonded?” Sam asked as he pulled Gabriel into his arms as they sank down onto their bed.

“Please tell me everything?” Gabriel whispered, as he curled into Sam’s embrace.

“I will.” Sam said, putting as much feeling, love hope, trust, into those words. 


	4. Summoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! 
> 
> After Sam and Gabriel's talk, they decide to Summon Castiel. Castiel is less than impressed with his hosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT.
> 
> School and life and work and traveling all got in the way. But I'm slowly working my way forward again! And if you didn'y know I posted another fic, Blinded by Truth, a couple days ago. Check it out!

THEN

“Please tell me everything?” Gabriel whispered, as he curled into Sam’s embrace. “I will.” Sam said, putting as much feeling, love hope, trust, into those words. 

NOW

Telling Gabriel everything would have to wait. Gabriel and Faunus needed to talk about plans on summoning an angel, but not just any angel, that could end badly. They needed to summon Castiel, The angel that saves Dean from hell in Sam's vision. Gabriel included Sam in the discussions because Sam was the one who already knew how things could turn out, as one of many future possibilities.

Sam said they would summon Castiel and keep Gabriel’s identity a secret by calling him alias, Loki. Dean would be present so that he knows who was saving him from hell. Faunus would be away from the cabin in Norway, so that Sam’s abilities were still a secret until the time was right.

Several days after Gabriel and Sam talked, about feelings and other matters, they decided that it was time to summon Castiel. They gathered in the living room of the cabin and began setting up for the summoning ritual.

_Rah ah gah ee oh es Vee nu nohno kee ah she peh teh poh ah ma lah deh zod_

“Castiel we summon you. We wish to speak to Castiel, Angel of the Lord.” Sam recited, using a basic enochian summoning ritual.

“Why do you summon me, abomination? You have no right to speak my name, let alone be in my presence.” The new figure said gruffly.

“Castiel we only wish to speak to you, I have received a vision of the upcoming future and you are in it in a large way. Please hear me and my brother, Dean, out.” Sam pleaded with Castiel.

“How dare you speak my name. You are no ally of mine. I have heard of you, Sam Winchester, the Boy King, the boy with the demon blood. You are nothing to me. Why should I listen to what you have to say?” Castiel asked, getting agitated.

“Then don’t listen, look through my mind, please. I only wish to alter the future so we no longer have to go through the apocalypse, or anything else I saw.” Sam said, slowly losing hope in this idea.

“Sam…” Loki said warningly, “you need to be careful.”

“I know Loki, but you heard what he called me, he’s not going to believe me unless he looks through my mind.” Sam said, trying to give Loki a reassuring look. He probably failed, because Loki didn’t look reassured.

“Boy.” Castiel said, “I will look through your memories, if I deem the vision you saw to be true, as you claim it is, then I will listen to your plan.”

Castiel put two fingers to Sam’s forehead and before Loki or Dean could do anything about it, both Sam and Castiel collapsed.


	5. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel both get some answers.

THEN

 Castiel put two fingers to Sam’s forehead and before Loki or Dean could do anything about it, both Sam and Castiel collapsed.

NOW  


Castiel blinked his vessel’s eyes open. He was in a house, with a disheveled man wearing a bathrobe.

“Castiel,” the man said, in a soft yet firm tone, “I can’t let you look through Sam Winchester’s mind.”

“Father!” Castiel said as he dropped down to kneel.

“Hello Castiel, I am pleased to meet you again. However, there are other things in process that you cannot change. You must help the Winchesters from this point forward.” God, in the body of Chuck Shurley said.

“Father I was summoned by Sam Winchester and a _Pagan_ , how can you expect me to help them? They wished for me to help them avert the future. what happens in the future that causes-?“ Castiel was cut short by Chuck lifting a hand.

“Castiel, I sent Sam into the future of one of several timelines, I wish only for the timeline that he was witnessed to never occur.”

“What happened in that future to cause the abomination Sam Winchester win your favor?”

“Never call Sam Winchester an abomination, he is one of the purest souls, and he is trying to save the lives of your brothers and sisters and well as the human race.”

“If you say so father, I will help the Winchesters. What is it you wish for me to do?”

“You will raise Dean Winchester from Hell, like the plan Michael has pulled together. Then you will help the Winchesters in whatever they need. Report to me if you have trouble.” Chuck said with a firm tone.

“Yes, Father,” Castiel said and closed his eyes. When Castiel opened his eyes again he was back in the living room that he was summoned in, Sam Winchester still unconscious from his father’s block.

“Sam? Sam!” Dean was yelling, “What the fuck did you do to him, you asshole?!” Dean had swung around and was yelling in Castiel’s face.

“It was not me, as soon as I touched his forehead I was pulled to a place my Father created and He must have done the same to Sam.” Castiel stated looking down at the Winchesters.

“Dean, he will be fine. He is just sleeping off the magic God used.” Loki said trying not to panic, his mate was unconscious from his father? This means that God is still around and alive, and taking part in the world's matters.

“If you’re sure. Move, dick,” Dean growled, looking at Castiel, “I’m putting him somewhere that’s not the floor.”

“What have I done to make Dean angered towards me?” Castiel turned to Loki, not sure what else to talk about.

“Well you did insult his brother before both of you passed out.” Loki smirked, “He was raised to protect his brother from bullies, and you just spent a little under thirty minutes bullying his brother.”

“And what is your purpose here?” Castiel asked the pagan, avoiding the subject of bullying Sam, “Why would Sam tell a pagan about what he witnessed?”

“Since you’re gonna be here a while you might as well know who I am. I am Gabriel, the messenger of God, under the protection of Odin, Ruler of the Norse Pagan Gods, I am known as Loki. Sam Winchester is under my protection, insult him again and I will torture you after Dean Winchester does so.”

“Gabriel? But how? We were told you were dead. After the fall they couldn’t find you and you were declared dead.” Castiel marveled.

“I went into hiding, I couldn’t take the fighting and the hatred that had permeated my home. So I left. And Odin took me in and treated me like family. You are not allowed to tell anyone who I am or where I am.”

“Yes, Gabriel.” Castiel said, bowing again.

“And no bowing. I hated that.” Gabriel chortled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments! 
> 
> I personally was not too pleased with this chapter but I'm going to try to get a better chapter up soon.


	6. And It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't even know what happened in this chapter. I started writing and then the characters took me down a path that, even I, wasn't expecting. 
> 
> Also this is the longest one yet so have fun! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS MY FAVORITE!
> 
> I hope you like the chapter, sorry it took so long. Let me know what you think!

NOW

Dean was fuming as he lay Sam on the bed Gabriel and Sam had claimed as theirs.

“The angel had no right, Sammy. You’re not an abomination. You’re gonna be just fine and that asshole is wrong.” Dean growled as he adjusted Sam on the bed, trying to stop himself from punching the asshole who bullied his brother.

As Dean sat and watched over his brother as he recovered from whatever the angel did to him, he tried to gather his raging thoughts.

Dean knew his time was slowly coming. His year was almost up. Sometimes he thought he heard howling and he would freak out. If Sam was in the room he would wear a mask to cover up his panic attacks but it was getting harder and harder. Sam was the only thing that kept Dean sane. What if Sam didn’t need him? Now that he had angels to help.

Dean was quickly falling deeper into a state of panic. And there was no one there to help him out of it. He didn’t even know how to get out of the deep hole of panic and depression.

“Dean, you need to breathe.” A gravelly voice said from behind him.

Dean was trying, didn’t the asshole know that? Dean was trying to take in air like he was drowning, and his lungs just were not listening.

Suddenly there was a hand on his neck and another on his right knee and then his head was in between his knees and he could breathe. “Dean, panic attacks are normal, especially in this situation.” The gravelly voice said into his ear.

“Who the fuck do you think you are, trying to tell me what this is?” Dean growled, staring into deep blue eyes.

“I am Castiel, I didn’t think I needed to tell you again.”

“You asshole! This isn’t a joke. My brother is unconscious because of you. And you think I need to be reminded about who did it?!”

“Dean, I did not mean to anger you, I was just trying to prevent you from hyperventilating and ending up in a similar position as your brother.” Castiel said, as he looked confused, trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

“Well I’m not unconscious and I’m perfectly fine now. You can leave.”

“Dean, we need to talk, I need to tell you—” Castiel started.

“I don’t care what you need to tell me. I don’t want to talk to you and I don’t want to hear what you have to say. Leave!” Dean shouted.

Castiel walked out of the room, again trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

“Wow, you look like someone kicked your puppy and then tried to eat your cat.” Gabriel said as Castiel walked into the kitchen.

“I do not understand; I do not have a puppy or a cat.” Castiel said beginning to feel even more confused.

“Whoa, Cassie, what happened with Dean-o?”

“He didn’t want to listen to what I had to say. He told me he didn’t care. Brother, what have I done wrong to make him this angry with me?”

“Bro, I’ve been trying to tell you, you can’t just assume people will like you. You need to adapt, and not call their little brothers names, especially if said little brother is Sam Winchester.” Gabriel said, smirking slightly at his younger brother’s conundrum.

“But, brother, how was I to understand humans when it is my first time near enough to interact with them.”

“Cassie, Cassie, Cassie. You my confused little brother, have a lot to learn. And the best humans to teach you that are the Winchesters.”

“Alright, I will attempt to talk with Dean again.” Castiel said, and as he was walking away he added, “Please stop calling me Cassie, my name is Castiel.”

“Whatever you say Cassie” Gabriel laughed out. 

* * *

Dean was still pacing when he heard a groan from Sam.

“Sam! You’re awake! How is your head? If it’s anything worse than a simple headache, I’m going to kill that asshole.” Dean threatened.

“Dean, I’m fine, where is Castiel? I need to speak with him and Gabriel.” Sam muttered as he tried to push himself out of bed.

“Sam, you just got whammied, by an “angel” of the lord, and you want to start working?!” Dean scowled.

“Dean, it’s important, I spoke with God, and Castiel needs to know that God wants him to work with us and to help us stop the apocalypse and prevent Raphael from killing Michael!” Sam argued.

“Raphael is going to kill Michael?” a gruff voice from the doorway to the bedroom whispered.

“Castiel! Please you need to listen! Ever since I summoned you here, the future has slowly been changing. I don’t know how exactly but I was just speaking with Chuck when a vision broke through the connection and I saw Raphael killing Michael with an archangel blade and then setting Lucifer free. Raphael is behind everything.” Sam took in a deep breath, “Where’s Gabriel we need to get Michael a message and Lucifer a message as well. Lucifer needs to be told that he has family and that God still loves him. Chuck is just being coward.”

“Right here Sammy!” Gabriel popped into the room. “What’s going on butter-cakes?”

“We need to get Michael on earth and in a vessel the Raphael can’t track. Raphael was behind the entire apocalypse in my timeline and this timeline. We need to stop him.”

“Well we are holding his vessel ‘hostage’… We could try to bring him down and get a temporary vessel until I can create one that is similar to how mine is.” Gabriel mused, “Give me a few hours to get some stuff together and then we can summon him. I will do anything to protect my brother from being stabbed in the back by the only one he thinks is closest.”

And with a snap Gabriel was gone.

“Castiel?” Sam hesitated, “Are you alright?”

“Sam Winchester, my father was right about you.” Castiel marveled as he stared at Sam pace. “You are truly one of the brightest souls I have ever seen. I am grateful that you are trying to save my brothers.”

"I know what it's like to no to be able to protect the ones I love, i've learned from it and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that no one goes through what I witnessed ever again." Sam declared. 

 

 


End file.
